Seasonstories: Fall
by adwkokos
Summary: First in my little seasonseries... This is my fallstory... It's really sweet, pure bliss : AkuRoku...


**OMG, I made a happy little cute story! The whole thing is pure bliss! **

**This is the first in my season-series! I'm gonna do one story for each season, and since it's the middle of October now, and since fall is my favorite season, I thought it was appropriate to start with that…**

**Don't worry; you won't have to wait until the other seasons for the other stories… **

**PS: The other stories aren't gonna be AkuRoku… At least not all of them… One of them (summer, I think… Or maybe winter) will be Naminé/Olette… But now I'm rambling… I better stop…**

**And of course, y'all know I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Axel or Roxas… Though I want to… I want my own little Roxas! (And an Axel-plushie for him to play with)**

**----------**

Roxas was out in the garden raking red and yellow leaves together in a big heap. He exhaled the crisp fall-air deeply. How he loved this time of year. October was, and always had been, his favorite month. The air always felt so wonderfully fresh, and all the red and yellow leaves were so beautiful. Plus, it had such a pretty name. October. He muttered the word under his breath.

He had read somewhere about this phenomenon called "fall-depression" or something like that. He didn't get it. To him the words "fall" and "depression" didn't even belong in the same sentence together. _I guess I have the opposite syndrome, _he thought _fall-happiness, maybe?_

He looked at the big heap of leaves before him, resisting the urge to jump around in the pile, and scatter the leaves all over the place. He was walking over to the other end of the garden to get an apple from the tree over there. That was another thing he liked about October. The best apples were the ones that weren't ripe until late in the fall. His hand was just reaching out to grab an apple when he heard someone behind him squealing with delight. He turned around just in time to see his boyfriend, Axel, throwing himself into the pile of leaves. Half a minute later the garden was once again covered in little red and yellow.

"All my heard work for nothing!" Roxas said, smiling fondly at the other boy. He could never get mad at Axel, and his boyfriend knew that (and quite often took advantage of it, too). The smile on the beautiful redhead's face made his knees week, and his insides melt. He sat down on the ground next to Axel, laughing at the other boy.

"I know, honey, but it's just so fun!" Axel said defensively. Roxas decided that his boyfriend deserved some kind of punishment, and before the other boy had time to react, the blonde was sitting on top of him, pinning him to the ground while he tickled him. Axel both laughed and screamed as he struggled to break free. Not that his attempt was very successful. Roxas had always been the stronger of the two.

"By the way, why on earth are you wearing my clothes? We went shopping last week, for heavens sake. Couldn't you wear some of your new clothes, and leave mine alone for a change?" He asked. Axel made a pouting face.

"But I love this scarf so very, very, very, very, very, very much!" He exclaimed "and the jacket, too! And the cap!" He looked at his boyfriend with his best puppy-eyes.

"Okay, whatever. You can take them off soon anyway, cause we are going inside, and you're gonna make me some hot chocolate!"

Axel made the best hot chocolate in the entire world. At least Roxas said he did.

Roxas was sprawled on the couch, drinking his cocoa, and Axel was making a mess out of the shelves next to the TV, trying to find a DVD he wanted to watch. The words "not this one, either" were followed by a thud, as another DVD hit the carpet. The redhead turned his head slowly. A pair of piercing green eyes stared at the boy on the couch.

"Why don't we have _any_ good movies?" He said accusingly.

"We don't need to watch a movie to enjoy ourselves, do we?" His blonde boyfriend said. Axel knew that look. Things were about to get interesting.

The redhead got to his feet and walked slowly towards the couch, swaying his hips in a seductive manner. He reached out to stroke Roxas' soft blonde hair, but he didn't get that far. For the second time that day he found himself laying on his back with Roxas sitting on top of him. The blond boy kissed him. Gently at first, then more passionately. One or Axel's hands was tangled in his blond hair, the other was stroking his back underneath his t-shirt. Roxas broke the kiss and sat up. Slowly he took of his t-shirt. Then he started unbuttoning Axel's shirt. It seemed his boyfriend was a bit more impatient. He quickly unbuckled Roxas' two belts, throwing them away. They landed on the floor with two small "clangs". He then started unbuttoning the blonde's jeans. By the time Roxas had finished with the buttons of Axel's shirt, he himself was wearing nothing but his underwear. He watched how the redhead beneath him smiled at the sight of him in those tight black boxers. Getting of him so Axel could remove his own pants, Roxas smiled at the thought of what he was going to do once they had removed all of their clothes. Minutes later their boxers landed on the floor next to Roxas' belts. Axel was at the bottom again, and his blond boyfriend was kissing him all over his body. Soon Axel couldn't stand it anymore, he turned Roxas around and got on top of him. He felt like he was on fire. He always did when he was making love to Roxas, and he was pretty sure his adorable little blonde felt the same way.

After the lovemaking Axel watched Roxas sleep. He was sucking his thumb, like a child. Axel thought it was the most adorable thing in the entire universe. His boyfriend looked so cute it made his heart ache. He put his arms around the other boy's waist, and Roxas moved closer to him, still fast asleep. As he fell asleep on the couch with his arms around the boy he loved, Axel couldn't have been happier.

His last thoughts before he fell asleep was how charmingly naïve Roxas was. He hadn't really been looking for a movie. Of course he hadn't. Ha had been waiting. Waiting for the invitation he knew he would get from Roxas. After all, chocolate was an aphrodisiac.

**---------**

**That was that… Hope you all liked it! Cookies for reviewers!**


End file.
